1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a partition wall arrangement, in particular for offices.
2. Background Art
In modern office buildings, the members of the staff very often do not have rooms of their own separated by solid walls. Rather, so-called open plan offices are the rule, where lots of persons work simultaneously. In order to ensure individual privacy and concentration, partition wall systems have become known, consisting of a supporting structure and partition wall arrangements fixed therein, which permit to surround places of work by walls of a height generally not reaching from floor to ceiling. Due to frequent changes in the staff and due to the permanently changing requirements in terms of electronic infrastructure, frequent displacement of the walls or modification of the wiring for illumination, computers, telephones etc. is necessary. These reconditioning measures are time-consuming and costly, in particular in cases when the electric wall infrastructure is to disappear completely.